


A Thousand Years of Progress

by LuigiThirty



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuigiThirty/pseuds/LuigiThirty
Summary: A journal entry from Lucca, after learning of the fate of humanity on the Day of Lavos.
Kudos: 5





	A Thousand Years of Progress

**Author's Note:**

> I made it up to the first visit to the End of Time in my Chrono Trigger play through and decided to write down some of Lucca’s thoughts after they arrive.

Did they know that Lavos was coming? They must have. It was too late to do anything about it, right? The benefits of foresight and hindsight combined make the most powerful force in the universe. We can only think of how we would react instead of them to the end of the world, but we also come from a time far removed from 1999 AD. People in 1000 AD and people in 1999 AD must be as different as me and a caveman. A thousand years of progress!

The ruins are so impressive, even hundreds of years after humans fell. The people who live in them, though, the poor people. They must know what they lost. Even what’s left behind and what’s still working is a miracle! 

The factories, though, must also show what was important to them, for better or worse. Three hundred years after the world ends in fire and the factories still make robots that defend nothing but rust and dead bodies. Their creators died hundreds of years ago and the single desire they programmed into them, to kill, still rules their hearts. When I saw how they treated poor Robo, who is already one of the kindest souls I know, I couldn’t stand it. Technology and machinery isn’t meant to kill, it’s meant to help and protect people.

What survives after all this time? Not the great towers of steel, only the factories of death. Imagine if the creators made those robots to protect the people instead their things! With how resilient they are, even now, the mutants in the ruins would be gone. That would relieve the pressure on the human camps and make their lives so much easier. It makes me so sick to know that the people who made these wonders only thought of perpetuating death and violence. But… the future can always be changed. As long as there are people like me out there, and Crono, and Marle.


End file.
